OH GOD!
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Sequel Oh My!/Mengira hanya bercanda ternyata Sasuke benar-benar mengajaknya nikah. Di tambah lagi../"Aku tidak terima Teme! Kau kira aku mau menikah seperti ini! Sudah mendadak, di tambah lagi Kaasan dan Tousan setuju!"/RnR Minna XD


**OH GOD!**

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,** **Mushi** **cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing :** **SasuNaru**

 **Genre :** **Humor, Romance, Fluff**

 **Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

* * *

 **SEQUEL OH MY!**

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Mengira hanya bercanda ternyata Sasuke benar-benar mengajaknya nikah. Di tambah lagi..**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Berdiri di depan altar dengan orang yang kita sukai, sama-sama mengucapkan sumpah sehidup semati. Siapa yang tidak suka dengan bayangan indah begitu?

"Kenapa jadinya malah begini!"

 **Srak!**

Naruto Uzumaki, berteriak dengan semangat menggelora sambil membuang sebuket bunga di tangannya.

"Hh, Hh," napasnya naik turun, tuxedo putih yang ia gunakan kini penuh keringat. Pandangan Saphirenya menatap tajam ke arah bunga yang tergeletak di lantai. Mengumpat dan hampir saja menginjak benda cantik itu sampai puas.

"Jangan Naruto-nii! Jangan!" adiknya Kurama dengan tingkah alay langsung saja guling-guling, tidak peduli bajunya kotor hanya untuk menyelamatkan bunga penting bagi kakaknya.

"Menyingkir dari sana Kurama!" Naruto makin alay, dia berteriak ala sinetron.

"Tidak! Kasian bunganya! Ingat kak! Ingat! Bunga ini di beli pakai uang gajian kakak!"

Seketika tubuh Naruto membeku, dia ingat kembali. Kedua orangtuanya yang dengan tega mengambil uang gajiannya hanya untuk beli buket bunga itu. Mendadak dia sedih, ingin menangis tapi..tapi-

 **Bletak!**

"Jangan mengacaukan latihan hari ini Naruto!" seorang wanita cantik dengan gamblang menjitak puncak kepala putranya.

Membuat sang empunya mengaduh sakit, berbalik dengan kesal dengan niat protes pada sang Ibu. "Apaan sih _Kaa_ -"

"Aduh maaf ya Sasuke-kun, Naruto memang seperti itu orangnya. Dia mungkin gugup buat upacara besok." Ibu cantiknya sudah pergi dan menoel-noel lengan Sasuke.

Laki-laki berambut raven yang membuatnya seperti ini. Menggunakan tuxedo berwarna hitam dan dengan tatanan rambut yang _manly_. Ia tersenyum sopan dan seolah paham dengan ucapan wanita merah di dekatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Kaasan_. Saya juga tahu kalau Naruto-kun memang seperti itu sifatnya. Saking sukanya dengan saya, dia sampai segugup itu." bicara dengan wajah polos.

Naruto sukses batuk-batuk-

"Oi! _Teme_! Apa maksudnya ini!" berteriak tiada ampun, Naruto tidak peduli dengan sang adik yang masih terkapar tidak berdaya di lantai sambil ngelindungin bunga mahalnya.

Dengan kaki mencak-mencak menghampiri kedua orang di sana. Tangannya terangkat dan menunjuk ke arah Sasuke, " _Teme_! Berani sekali muncul dengan pakaian begitu hah!" teriak-teriak keren, seolah tidak terima.

Sedangkan sang Uchiha hanya menaikkan alisnya dan mendengus geli. "Jangan gugup begitu Naruto-kun,"

Mendadak bulu kuduknya naik, "A..apa?! Naruto-kun-hmmphh!" tangan Sasuke menutup bibirnya, laki-laki tampan itu tersenyum manis ke arah Ibu Naruto. Sebelum akhirnya ia mendekati pengantinnya.

Memberi ancaman-

"Jangan berteriak atau kucium kau."

"Hmmpphh! Apha?! Janghan bercandha! Kau kira akhu takut!"

"Pakai lidah."

Naruto kicep, dia reflek menggeleng. Wajah manis itu memerah antara marah dan malu. Ciuman pakai lidah di depan Ibunya.

 _No no no!_

Eit! Bukan itu masalahnya sekarang!

Merasakan tangan Sasuke mengendur, tubuh sang Uzumaki mendadak ikut mundur. Dengan wajah mengerut dan pipi mengembung. Kedua maniknya menatap ke arah Sasuke dan sang Ibu.

"Aku tidak terima _Teme!_! Kau kira aku mau menikah seperti ini?! Sudah mendadak, di tambah lagi _Kaasan dan Tousan_ setuju!"

" _Ara_ Naru sayang, bukannya kata Sasuke kamu yang melamarnya?"

 **Jleb-**

Wajahnya kembali memerah, "Aaa..Itu..itu kan," mendadak gondok.

"Aku sudah memutuskan Sakura, tenang saja Naruto." Sasuke ikut bicara,

"Bukan itu masalahnya!"

"Lalu apa?"

Kedua Onyx menatap Naruto intens, sang Uzumaki makin gondok _. God_ , kenapa sekarang dia merasa Sasuke ganteng banget. Apa ini efek yang sering di bilang gadis-gadis penggemar sang Uchiha?!

Tapi tetap saja dia tidak terima!

 _Fix!_

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto berbalik, berjalan mendekati sang adik yang masih ngesot di lantai. Ngambil bunga dari Kurama layaknya peran sang kakak tiri Cinderella.

"Siniin bunganya!"

"Aish! Kakak!"

Balik jalan ke arah Sasuke lagi, dan tanpa basa-basi.

 **Srak!**

Nemplokin bunga di genggamannya tepat di wajah Sasuke. "Enak aja kamu _Teme_! Kenapa mesti aku yang pegang bunga terus pakai baju putih! Kan aku juga mau pakai yang keren kayak baju tuxedo hitammu!" berteriak dengan gamblang.

Kushina Uzumaki kicep, Kurama pijet kening-

Sasuke-

"…."

"Kalau kamu mau pakai baju putih dan bawa bunga itu, baru aku mau nikah besok!"

Lho?

Menjauhkan bunga di wajahnya, Sasuke menatap bingung ke arah calon pengantinnya. "Bener?"

"Iya!"

"Hn, oke. Kita ganti pakaiannya sekarang. Kamu gunakan baju hitam dan aku putih."

Wajah sang Uzumaki mendadak cerah, dia mengangguk setuju. "Deal! Nah gitu dong, baru aku mau! Ayo _Teme_!" menarik tangan Sasuke menjauh dari ruang gereja. Membiarkan beberapa orang di sana beku tak berdaya.

"Kamu mau bawa bunga besok kan?! Terus nanti aku yang gandeng tanganmu ya, supaya keren gitu!"

"Hn, asal kita jadi nikah aja _Dobe_."

"…."

"….."

"….."

Jadi-

Itu masalahnya?!

* * *

 **Ya udah deh, selamat nikah aja besok Sasuke, Naruto. Moga-moga langgengg.**

* * *

 **THE END~**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

Wahaha apaan ini! Anggaplah ini sequel fic Oh My yang di minta reader. Fic ini sebagai pembuka aja, soalnya udah mulai libur jadi semoga bisa apdet fic-fic lain :3

Arigatou buat yang udah baca fav follow fic Oh My :D

* * *

 **Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


End file.
